kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:No Heart
Despite the recent inclusion of '''No Heart' in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, this page should only be used for discussion related to the article. Any discussions related to simply the game itself should be held in the forums, and will be removed from this page if posted.'' Heartstation "Adorned with dozens of Nobody Symbols" Aside from the single Nobody Symbol on the chest plates, where are the others? I suppose you could say that points that peak from No Heart's knees are incomplete Nobody Symbols, but aside from that, No Heart's armor isn't really "adorned with dozens of Nobody Symbols." Just the one... --ΧƳƵach. 04:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can actually see them listed there. Look at the kneecap guards, and the little yellow spikes from his pauldrons, and you can kind of see the bootguards too. They're all Nobody sigils. I do agree though that this sentence confesses far more than the truth, and I'll fix it up accordingly. :Are they the actual emblem, or just the thorns? 05:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The thorns. So I'd go with "dozens of Nobody thorns" or something like that. maggosh 05:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess it's just going to come down to opinions because I totally agree that he has plenty of spiky intricate points on his armor, but the only true Nobody Symbols is on the chest plates. Like the spikes on his left pauldron, for example, are completely identical to his crown, the only difference is that the crown spikes connect to a circle (because it sits on his head like a crown duh) and the pauldron spikes connect to a semi-circle (because it wraps around the shoulder duh). The large crosses on his knees and boots are closer to Nobody Symbols, but they aren't complete. So if you want to count those, that makes approximately 5 Nobody Symbols. Otherwise Sora sports a "Nobody Symbol" Crown in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. --ΧƳƵach. 05:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :If any part can be considered more than just the thorns, it would have to be the shin/knee guards. -- 05:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, the points on the crown aren't stylized the same way as Nobody thorns. -- 05:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Variations I'm inclined to add Xemnas under "variations". Is this a problem for anyone? -- 05:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. maggosh 05:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) What about the Xemnas page? Would this be added there too? What about spoilers? How does that work with the Final Mixes? Aside from all that, I agree, it belongs.--ΧƳƵach. 05:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) 闇への遠謀 The kanji on the magazine means Foresight/Forethought into Darkness, not Vista to Darkness. Both are pronounced the same way (Yami he no Enbou), but vista is written as 遠望. Would this not indicate that this battle is a glimpse of things to come? :If that's the kanji, then yes. However, the source I found typed it as "vista". Is there any way you could get a screenshot or something to verify your reading? 15:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I found it. Correcting! 15:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Xehanort's Keyblade Armor? How do we know that it is Xehanort's Keyblade Armor? I mean do we have any confirmation? If we have sorry for this I've been out of the Wiki for quite some time and I have no idea of what is going on around here.--Xabryn 01:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC)